


Cuando me amas

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y al verlo en su cama se preguntaba como un hombre como él podía tener a un hombre como Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando me amas

**Author's Note:**

> No lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos.

Danny aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que durara tanto tiempo, era algo completamente nuevo y gratificante. Era la sensación más satisfactoria tener a alguien real al lado cada mañana en que despertara y con quien poder hablar, esa era la mejor parte, ni con Scottie podría ser mejor. Y lo pensaba otra vez, y una más, lo hacía cada vez que podía y ya era natural, no tenía el control de sus propios pensamientos.

A veces cuando lo pensaba muy seriamente terminaba llorando, un poco por la tristeza que suponía que un pequeño error lo alejara de su felicidad y otro poco por la alegría de no poder explicarlo con contundencia. O también acababa sonriendo como un estúpido adolecente y era esa sonrisa que no se iba hasta que se dormía, porque al final la suerte estuvo de su lado y realmente era uno de los afortunados al lograr que Alex estuviera allí con él, tantas veces con él que ni siquiera podía recordar el número con exactitud, aunque Alex sí lo recordaría y eso le gustaba.

—Te extrañe mucho. —Ronroneó acariciando el cuello de Alex con la punta de su nariz en suaves inclinaciones. Sus brazos le rodearon la cintura y sus manos se unieron en la espalda, con un impulso lo atrajeron más hacia sí.

Alex ladeó la cabeza permitiéndole el cuello a sus fauces, las mejillas se le llenaban de un matiz rojizo, los parpados se juntaban con lentitud y los labios tomaban una pequeña separación para lanzar unos dulces jadeos. Lucia inocente con esa expresión y era gracioso porque en una ocasión le dijo que él era la imagen de la inocencia, pero con poco le enseñó que no era tan inocente como parecía.

Humedeció sus labios para distanciarlos en la piel de Alex, recorría el cuello de extremo a extremo con nimios besos. Tenía las manos contrarias en sus hombros a cada momento en que volvía a unir sus labios y con ellos acarreaba un trozo de piel, lo presionaba y sorbía. Para que las marcas fueran más coloridas asomaba los dientes, con ellos le daba un delicado toque, no demasiado fuerte para no lastimarlo.

Sus pupilas se dilataban al ver las creaciones, Alex nunca se quejó por ellas pero muy dentro de él sabía que le incomodaban y deseaba que no lo hiciera. Si pudiera controlarse no lo haría, o quizás lo pensaría si Alex alguna vez fuera más comunicativo. Por el momento era encantador porque conseguía oírlo gemir y sentía como los dedos apretaban sus hombros con la llegada de los dientes. Y a la vez era un método para asegurarse de que Alex era real y estaba allí con él, amándolo. Las marcas nunca acabarían, solo si alguno de ellos decidiera alejarse, no obstante, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que las marcas se desvanecieran y no tuvieran reemplazo.

—Yo también te extrañe. —Alex dijo en un susurro.

Alex se estremecía entre sus brazos y conocía esa señal, era una invitación. Los besos se detuvieron en el cuello y se direccionaron a los labios contrarios, cuales estaban dispuestos, suaves y deliciosos. La boca de Alex sabia a cerezas, era un sabor mucho más fino del que se podía obtener de cualquier otra boca y hacia que uno se sintiera importante, era de esperarse de un hombre de banco y vida lujosa. Y en los movimientos de la lengua era notoria su inexperiencia, de la más complaciente que necesitaba de su guía.

Sus manos cosquillearon el final de la columna vertebral antes de marchar al frente y deslizarse entre el pantalón y la ropa interior. La polla de Alex endureció a medida que sus dientes raspaban la piel del cuello y la marcaban, pudo anticipar cuan rígido se encontraba en los meneos contra sus muslos en los que la sentía palpitando en el color del aprisionamiento de las ropas.

Sus dedos se extendieron por el tronco y el pulgar se mantuvo en la punta. Alex soltó su boca por el primer movimiento que su mano dio, todavía tenía los labios separados sobre los suyos que sostenían el inferior y recibían los gemidos. Con el espacio entre los gemidos Alex movía los labios intentando atrapar los suyos y solo conseguía depositar unos torpes besos por encima de ellos.

Sus dedos descendían con lentitud y subían con mayor presión, permanecían más tiempo en la punta. Las piernas de Alex temblaban, su mano libre detenía los tambaleos al apretar la carne de la pelvis y atrapar con la punta de los dedos el trasero. La carne se calentaba al igual que la suya, y las mejillas enrojecían más y más, el tono se propagaba a la orejas.

—Más rápido.

La cabeza de Alex recayó a su hombro, no lo hizo esperar y sus dedos fueron más rápidos. La humedad aumentaba al hacerlo de esta forma, sin tiempo de espera y más enérgico. A su vez los gemidos eran más pesados y ruidosos, y era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Y pensó que sería de él si ya no escuchaba esa melodía, serian noches largas y tortuosas.

Desde esa posición su respiración se chocaba contra el cuello de Alex y sus labios conseguían apoyarse sobre él. Y de un momento a otro Alex también usó los labios en su cuello, lo hacía jadear cuando mojaba su piel con los pausados toques. Le gustaba, le gustaba no ser el único que tomara la iniciativa.

—Quiero que me folles. —Le pidió tocándole el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —La semilla manchó sus dedos con la pregunta, dio un movimiento más en la polla antes de soltarla y sacudir su mano.

—Sí.

Y al ver a Alex en su cama se preguntaba como un hombre como él podía tener a un hombre como Alex y como Alex podía sentir interés en él siendo tan diferente, nunca tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta y solo se conformaba con tenerlo porque no encontraba mejor respuesta que esta y era suficiente para él.

Era encantadora la forma en la que Alex separaba las piernas con timidez y dejaba el cuerpo a su completa merced, a la de sus dedos y lengua. Y era interesante la forma en la que encajaba a la perfección entre esa separación, era delgado y de facciones pequeñas, a diferencia de Alex que tenía el cuerpo trabajado por tantas horas trotando y ejercitándose. Se preguntaba porque Alex quería a un holgazán como él que en vez de cuidar su cuerpo y ejercitarse prefería acabarse una caja de cigarrillos en un solo día.

El interior de Alex con el tiempo se volvió accesible y la intromisión de sus dedos no era tan dificultosa ni dolorosa para el otro. Seguía siendo apretado y siempre que tenía sus dedos dentro la carne apretaba y los atraía más profundo. Comenzaba con uno pero terminaba teniendo tres en el interior, quitándolos y poniendo cada vez más rápido.

—Voy a follarte, cariño.

Los dedos de Alex se clavaban en su espalda, fuerte, las uñas conseguían rasgarlo. Sus brazos se ubicaban a los costados de la cabeza de Alex y los labios de este en su brazo derecho, distanciándose a medida que su polla se conectaba con la entrada. Su propia respiración se detuvo al estar dentro y la recuperó con la primera embestida.

Los ojos de Alex se cerraban, el cuello se le estiraba y la espalda se le arqueaba. Su boca se encargaba del cuello, siguiendo con la lengua el camino que la nuez de Adán concebía con los gemidos. Tenerlo tan cerca y que la suave voz saliendo en gemidos fuera lo único que oyera le impedía pensar, el sexo que Alex le daba jamás le admitía pensar.

El sexo con Alex, oh, era demasiado perfecto. Podría morir con este sentimiento inigualable, él creía conocer lo que era el sexo antes de conocerlo, no obstante, ahora que lo tenía comprendía que el sexo era algo completamente diferente. Y por primera vez lograba decir que no solo era sexo, era pasión y amor junto, podía alardear que por fin supo que era hacer el amor.

Lo que más le fascinaba de tener en su cama a Alex era sostenerle las piernas que no eran tan pesadas en esos momentos, oprimirle la carne del trasero, escucharlo gritar sin parar y tenerlo sudando, desorbitado y salvaje. Lo amaba porque Alex se soltaba en la cama, no tenía restricciones y lo hacía al igual que un adolecente sin nada que perder.

Al rellenarlo con su semilla permanecía unos segundos suspendido sobre el pecho de Alex, absorbiendo la energía del agitado latir del corazón y del cálido bombear de la sangre. Y después se sentó en el costado de la cama, rebuscó en su chaqueta la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Alex se acurrucó cerca de él, con la punta de los dedos le acarició la espalda y causó un estremecimiento.

—Te amo. —Le dijo.

—Te amo.

Lo besó otra vez y se obligó a dejar de pensar, no necesitaba hacerlo, no cuando lo tenía a su lado.


End file.
